Solid propellants and explosives generally comprise an energetic composition (e.g., formulation) including a fuel source, an oxidizer, and at least one of a binder and a plasticizer. Highly energetic compositions often utilize energetic polymers as binders and/or plasticizers for enhanced energetic performance. Such energetic polymers frequently include nitrogen-containing explosophores, such as nitro groups (—NO2), fluorodinitro groups (FC(NO2)2 and/or difluoroamino groups (—NF2).
Energetic polymers including geminal dinitro groups (—C(NO2)2) have been of particular interest for use as binders and plasticizers in energetic compositions since such energetic polymers typically exhibit low sensitivity to unplanned stimuli, supporting the creation of munitions meeting Insensitive Munition (IM) requirements. Such energetic polymers are also attractive due to their high oxygen content and high energy.
It would be desirable to have new methods of producing energetic polymers, such as energetic polymers including geminal dinitro groups. It would also be desirable if such methods could be used to control the molecular weight and reactive functionalities of such energetic polymers. Such methods could be utilized to produce energetic binders and energetic compositions exhibiting desirable characteristics.